


First times are always hard

by low_key



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bdsm goes wrong, M/M, Smut, Whump, dom!ashton, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_key/pseuds/low_key
Summary: Ashton gets too rough with Luke and has to try and make it better.





	First times are always hard

Ashton hovers over Luke, pinning him against the wall. Luke softly moans something he can’t hear. “What was that again, sweetheart?” he groans in his ear.

Luke smirks. “Nothing, sir.”

“God, you’re such a brat,” he sighs. “I think you might need punishment.”

Luke smiles excitedly, “Fuck, Ash, that’s hot.”

Ashton kisses his neck. His teeth ghost over the skin. “Want me to leave a mark? Want to show everybody you’re mine?” he asks. Luke moans and nods. He sucks until a tiny bruise is formed. Luke loves to show the hickeys he gives him. Ashton holds him down by the hip, a serious expression taking over his face.

Luke’s breath is suddenly hitched, and Ashton can tell how nervous he is.

He lowers his voice to a whisper, “Are you sure you want this, baby? We don’t have to.” He soothingly caresses his cheek, Luke leans into it, as always.

Ashton already has experience with this kind of plays, but Luke’s never done this before. He would have never suggested it if he didn’t genuinely think Luke would enjoy it, but he’s doubting himself right now.

He’s just too sensitive sometimes.

His boyfriend shows him a smile, “I’m sure, Ash.”

Ashton leans in to kiss him softly. He feels him melt in his arms. “Okay, can you say your safe word for me, sweetie?” he requests. He already knows it, but he just needs to be sure.

“It’s apples, sir.”

“Promise me you’ll say it if it’s too much?” Luke rolls his eyes impatiently and nods. “Use your words, baby.”

"I promise, sir." Luke's turned on by the wordplay, he admitted it to Ashton a while ago. He rubs his crotch against Ashton's thighs, he tries to do it subtly, but he knows Luke too well.

Ashton stops him, “Strip for me,” he orders.

Luke blushes but complies. Ashton sits on the edge of the bed and Luke instinctively runs to his lap, his hands go fast to Ashton’s belt.

He slaps them away. “Don’t be impatient, kitten,” he says sternly.

Luke’s taken aback. His face is the one of a kid who got told no for the first time, Ashton strokes his rib cage reassuringly and he immediately looks better. He kisses him with an open mouth, Luke whining, desperate for friction.

“How many spanks do you think you can take?” he asks.

He wouldn't usually ask, he would just think of a number himself, but he reminds himself that Luke's new to it and needs some consideration.

“Er, fifteen,” he says, trying to sound confident.

Ashton smiles, “That’s a lot to take, baby.”

He makes Luke lay on his stomach. He buries his face in the pillows but eventually looks to the side to see Ashton. He squeezes his ass. Luke tries to hold a sound. “Don’t hold back, kitten.” He caresses his lower back, trying to get him comfortable before starting. “Can you count for me, baby? You know the rules, right?”

Luke nods. “If I lose count, you have to restart,” he says.

"You've been a bad boy today, haven't you?" he teases, his hand rubbing his ass delicately. "All over Michael. All-day long. Are you tryin' to make me jealous?" With that, he hits him for the first time. It's soft but it leaves a nice red mark.

Luke’s eyes close and his face buries in the pillows again. “One, sir.”

“And when you get in his lap?” He goes harder this time, his palm open. Luke whimpers the number. “Do you want to get to me? Or do you just like to be a whore?”

“Three, sir.” The words are muffled by the bed.

“Don’t hide your face. I want to see you,” he orders. Luke complies. His eyes are tight shut, his eyebrows are frowning. “That’s it. See, if you didn’t act out, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

He goes on steadily. The skin is now red and irritated. Luke takes it well until Ashton’s hand slaps him for the sixth time. He lets out a louder whine. He doesn’t count the seventh slap; his face goes back to hiding. “Ash… Apples.” It’s barely audible.

Ashton stops, caressing the abused skin. “Baby?” he asks. Luke doesn’t answer. He gently turns him around. His face is red and his cheeks are wet. Ashton softly strokes his sides

“Sorry… ‘m sorry,” he sobs.

“It’s fine, Lukey. Was it too hard?” he asks, drying his cheeks. Luke shakes his head. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Luke’s breath gets faster and faster. He looks terrified; not of Ashton, luckily. “Are you mad?” he cries. “Mikey’s just my-, he’s just a friend, I swear. I’m sorry, Ashton.”

He sighs and makes him sit. Luke’s hiccuping and ugly crying now. Ashton feels like shit. “Can I hug you, sweetheart?”

“Please.”

He moves him to his lap and holds him tight. He brushes his golden locks lovingly. "I would never punish you if I was actually mad, okay? That's off-limits," he whispers. "I know you're just friends. I'm sorry I made you think that," he apologizes. Luke nods, finally hugging him back. "Want me to draw you a bath?"

“We can finish. I’m fine,” Luke says. His voice cracks halfway through.

“Maybe later, with a different approach, sounds good?”

Luke smiles and nods. Ashton stands up, goes to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. Luke looks at him from the edge of the bed. He’s better now, breathing steady and his face is relaxed.

When it’s ready, Ashton carries him and gets him in the tub. “Spoiled,” he jokes.

“You love spoiling me.” He curls up and looks at Ashton. “Get in, please?” he asks with pouty lips.

He strips and sits opposite to Luke. He accommodates between his legs. Ashton washes his body gently, avoiding the irritated skin. Luke is sitting in a strange position, trying not to touch the pained area. He's calmer, so much Ashton asks himself if he's asleep for a moment.

“You did such a good job,” Ashton praises him. He washes Luke’s hair, working his scalp. Luke softly hums, gluing to Ashton’s chest. “Do you want me to take you out tonight? Wherever you like.”

He shakes his head. “Wanna stay home. Can you cook for me?”

“Of course, baby.”

When the water starts to get cold, they get out of the tub. Ashton dies both of them and dresses Luke in an oversized tee. He separates boxers for him and puts them in the bed while he gets dressed. Luke grabs the boxers to put them on.

“Not yet. Wait for me in bed, yes?”

Luke doubts but obeys. Ashton sighs, he hates that he’s acting so unsure now. He hates he unintentionally fucked up with Luke’s trust. He goes to the bathroom and when he comes back, Luke's laying on his back. He shows him the cream and Luke changes his position to lay on his stomach quickly. Ashton is careful with the delicate skin.

When the cold cream touches Luke’s cheek for the first time, Ashton thinks he’s going to hiss or start crying again. He lets out a soft moan.

“Feels good, sweetie?”

Luke nods. “It stings, but I like it.” Ashton smiles, at least he didn’t do everything wrong. “I want to do it again. I just didn’t like it when you said I was bad.”

It makes sense, he should have thought about that before starting. Luke isn’t like other people he’s been with; he should have had that in mind. “We won’t do that again,” he states. “Maybe we can try it as a reward next time. So, you won’t feel bad.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Ashton helps him put on his underwear and cuddles him under the sheets. Luke tangles their legs and kisses Ashton’s chest. “Thanks for taking care of me, Ashy.”

Ashton pulls him closer. “Anytime, sweetheart.”


End file.
